The Rogue
by artscribler
Summary: Trowa is thought dead. The colonies have betrayed the GBoys. Yet there still are some who will see that vengence is theirs. For they are rogues. ::DISCONTINUED::
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

By Dark Xen

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Gundam. I wish I did, but I don't. Then I'd be rich and would make this story in to an anime! But as I said before, I don't own Gundam.

AN: This is my first fanfic, and I like it when I feel that people are actually reading my stories. So please review! They are my source of power as well as watching GW…. But that's another story. Ten reviews for the next chapter! So hurry and send them! ;)

The stars in space seemed to fade off to the girl. She sat at the window in the main corridor of the Space Deport Unit. The girl looked out in to space thinking of all the things that happened to her in the last few days. She had seen so much and it had changed her mentally, physically, and worse. She saw only what they made her see: blood, death, and destruction. They made he watch her parents die at the hands of their only son, they made her watch as their blood oozed down their throats, they made her watch as they destroyed the only thing she ever loved.

Someone laughed. The girl came back to the present. She had forgotten where she was at the time. She looked around. As always, the corridor was full of people but they could not see her. She had blocked her image from all of them. She had blocked their happiness, their laughter, their joy… their love. This laughter had managed to escape her and that was a surprise. To her knowledge nothing had ever been able to stop her or escape her grasp, but how could this? She looked around but did not find the source. This was another amazement to her. How could such an easy target suddenly vanish? The laughter came again. It was not laughter of joy but one of malice and pride. The girl looked around once more but still could not find the source. She gave up and went back to looking at the stars. They still seemed to fade off to her. Not a single one shined bright for her, none. Yet they were still beautiful, still-

"Mesmerizing…" the girl turned her head in surprise. A white blond-headed boy was sitting across from her looking out into space. She did not even notice that he had been sitting across from her till then. The girl waved her hand in his face. He saw nothing. _Good, she thought, __all I need now is someone who is a Newtype. The girl went back to looking out the window. She couldn't help but watch the boy's reflection. His expressions changed very rapidly from joy to anger to misery and back again. The girl stared at him in confusion. __He's thinking about something but what, she thought. There was only one way to find out._

"Sorry…" the girl whispered as she probed into his mind. She looked back out into space once she placed herself into his mind. His thoughts were quick. They came only for seconds. They were images of battles, his family, his friends, and most of the major parts of his life. But there was only one image that stayed long enough for the girl to examine. A disposal unit had broken off of the colony. The colonists falling toward the influence of OZ destroyed it. The girl heard an inner scream.

_Father!_

So his father was on that disposal unit, the girl thought. Suddenly her own thoughts took over. Again she saw her brother murder her parents. Again she saw the colony explode. Again she saw her whole life vanish before her.

The girl had forgot that she was still linked to the boy, she had forgotten that he could see her thoughts as she can see his. He had blinked in surprise as the thoughts came to him. He looked around but saw nothing that could bring such an image. He looked back out into the crowd and stared in utter confusion. 

Suddenly he heard a sweet voice with venom that he never forgot whispering, "Blood, death, destruction… that is what they gave me and that is what I'll give them…"

The boy turned to see a girl with black shoulder length hair sitting in front of him. She was facing the window but he could she the pain on her face. He was about to call out to her but he blinked and she was gone.

The boy stared at the spot for several minutes till he _knew he had seen a girl sitting in front of him. He was about to reach out to check that spot when someone called out to him._

"Hey, Quatre! We gotta' get goin' or Heero an' them will leave us!" A brown-headed boy with a long braid motioned toward the air lock.

"Coming!" The boy said as he stood. He looked back at the spot where he saw the girl and whispered, "Till we'll meet again." And walked off to his ship never noticing that the girl he saw waving to him, but he did hear that sweet voice whispering, "Till we meet again…"

**************************

AN: Remember I count on reviews for more stories! SO REVIEW! Thanx! There will be more, trust me… ;)


	2. Artificial Rain

Chapter One  
  
By Dark Xen  
  
AN: Fine if no one will review, then I'll put up this chapter anyway! And once I GET that Gundam DVD, episodes I have not seen will finally fill my stories and I won't feel like I'm a dofus anymore! By the way, was Trowa found on a colony when he got amnesia or was he on earth? Okay, never mind I'll just have to figure it out myself. And review! Reviews are good for the soul! I don't care if your gonna flame! Flame me! Just give me the review! XP  
  
  
  
~ Days Later ~  
  
Rain. It fell from the sky, if you could call it a sky. Artificial clouds hung low as they released a heavy down pour of water. They were thick and dark so that you could not see the other side of the colony. Artificial weather, can't they keep it simple? All anybody really need was some clear skies and a nice breeze. Why do they make it complicated with rain? It doesn't do anything. This wasn't Earth. Weather there was spontaneous, weather in the colonies was created. And of all things, rain? Yet it goes with the mood of the colony.  
  
A battle had happened near this and other outlying colonies. A crazed pilot were the rumors of the streets, but you should never listen to those, they're never right. The news didn't say anything about a battle or a homicidal pilot. They were trying to cover it up again. They always were. By the meaning of 'they' is OZ, or as some people still call them, the Specials. Always trying to keep the peace by misinforming or just by not telling them at all. The people knew this and they didn't care. They liked it that way, they wanted it that way, and they preferred it that way. They didn't know they were being cheated of their rights, their way of living, their freedom. They always thought it didn't involve them, that OZ could handle it. But they really never knew that it was all about them. It was all just about control.  
  
"The OZ military has confirmed that that there was not alleged battle but an accident with a new weapon prototype. OZ will be explaining the situation later tomorrow night at a banquet at the Minister's residence…" the radio shut off suddenly with a loud fuzz. The owner of the radio started to bang at it within his dry corner on the street. It didn't work. The owner, who was an urchin, cursed at the 'darn thing'. He flipped over the radio so that the speakers faced down and the battery slot faced up. He ripped open the battery slot, took out the batteries, and flung them across the street. Then he cursed at the batteries, he cursed at the radio, and everything else in sight.  
  
A girl, who had been standing there since the news had been on, walked up to him. He looked up at her, his dirt blonde hair matted down to his head by the rain, his tan skin streaked with dirt, and his brown eyes red from the lose of his only true possession. The girl came up with her black knee length trench coat, her large black umbrella, her black-blue hair in a high ponytail, and her brown eyes soft with comfort. She looked about fifteen and out of place standing in a colony. As she came up the boy felt warmth fill him body, the kind of warmth he lost when his mother died and his stepfather kicked him out.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jed, for breaking your radio," said the girl quietly for his ears only. Out of her pocket she pulled out a pack of new batteries and enough money to last him a month. When Jed looked up at her in surprise, all she did was smile back. Suddenly something hit him. How did she know his name?  
  
"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously. Jed looked around but he did not see any of those 'Street Cleaners' anywhere. He looked at the girl again and suddenly felt the warmth coming back to him. "How do you know my name?" he added silently.  
  
The girl smiled and offered him the money and batteries again. Jed eyes them hungrily. He had not eaten in two days and he needed a jacket. Without knowing it he automatically reached for them. He stopped, looked up at the girl and eyed her suspiciously again.  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want?" he said quietly. He had met many psychos in his time living on the streets but none with a sense of generosity.  
  
The girl, as if she knew exactly what he was thinking, shook her head violently. "I would never-never," she emphasized on never with malice, "never, no." The girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She suddenly looked older than her age. Lines of stress and lack of sleep ran through her face. Jed felt an unexpected amount of pity swell up in his throat. He could tell she had been through much in the years she had lived, probably more than he had experienced on the streets.  
  
When she opened her eyes again he asked her, "Then what do you want?"  
  
The girl looked at him with a hard expression, then nodded. He was just what she needed. She shoved the batteries and money into Jed's hand, and proceeded to search for something within her inside pockets. Jed, who thought she had a gun, was ready to get up and run, but he couldn't move. He was glued to where he sat.  
  
"Ha!" the girl exclaimed which scared the hell out of Jed, "I found it." She held up a picture of a brown-headed boy with green eyes. What made his look weird, to Jed at least, was that his bangs covered half of his face. "Yeah, I know," the girl said as she looked down at the picture, "weird hair style." She gave the picture to Jed who unconsciously took it and placed it in his breast pocket with the batteries and money.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Jed asked, he had no idea why he was but her wanted to help this girl who was being nicer than any one he had ever met on the streets.  
  
The girl smiled, "I need you to help me find this person for me, I don't know this person's mental signature- I mean, I don't really know this person that well," she corrected herself. She had almost let it slip there, then she would have been in deep stuff with the Professor. Oh, how Professor M would have a fit.  
  
Jar gave her a hard stare. Mental what? He thought. He must have heard that wrong. But the harder he stared at he the guiltier the girl began to look. She avoided his eyes by looking down t the picture as she explained her plan.  
  
"This boy is a very important person to me," Jed was still giving her a hard stare. When the girl looked up she was grateful to see that his stare had softened. "Now, don't get the wrong idea," she said quickly, knowing that he thought this boy was a boyfriend of hers, "He's very important in my line of work…"  
  
"And what exactly is your line of work?" Jed popped at her. He didn't want to get mixed up with an assassin or anybody who would what to hurt someone. Even if it was a nice and pretty girl. She looked up at him, startled by his question but also surprised he asked.  
  
"Well, how to put it lightly…" she began as she scratched her head, "what I do is…important and…classified."  
  
"Classified?" Jed exclaimed. "As in the military?" That was all he needed. Getting messed up with the military was something he did not want. He was already in trouble just for being on the streets. He didn't need another one.  
  
When Jed had said 'the military', the girl came out of her train of thought. Jed watched her face turn into a grimace, which in turn turned into a snicker. "I wouldn't call it THE military," she said lightly. "It's more like A military." When Jed gave her a confused look she put it more simply, "I don't BELONG to Oz." The word 'Oz' was pronounced as if it were the most revolting thing that was ever created in the universe. This just made Jed more confused. If she wasn't an Ozzie, then what military was she from?  
  
"I'm from a secret military that's existence is devoted into destroying Oz," she answered his thought. Did I say that out loud? Jed thought. He was pretty sure he didn't say it out loud, but then how could she have known what he was thinking?  
  
"Because I can read your thought pattern," she said simply. Jed looked at her dumb struck. Thought pattern? Who, better yet, what was this girl? Jed's thought ran from one to another. He had heard about people like the girl before him on the radio, if only he could remember! He ran his hand through his hair trying to remember that word. Just one simple word.  
  
The girl stared at him in amusement. He had the potential to become like her, another human with paranormal abilities. He was untrained but he could learn. All he needed was to control his abilities. Professor M would be happy to have another on board. Oh, how happy she would be.  
  
"NEWTYPE!" Jed shouted out loud.  
  
  
  
AN: Ooh, what is a Newtype? And what is this girl? Will we ever find out? Stay tuned to the next chapter of The Rogue… Don't look at me like that!? Okay ten more review should bring the next chapter into existence. Either that or I'll just get impatient and stick up the next chapter. It will show up. Promise. 


	3. Angels From Heaven

Chapter 2  
  
By Dark Xen  
  
AN: I'm bored so I decided to update this with chapter one. So sue me… no don't do that. Well, review PLEASE. I feel so lonely and dejected over here… sob  
  
  
  
"NEWTYPE!" Jed shouted out loud. That was the word they used. Newtype, as in people with paranormal abilities. Paranormal abilities like psychic and telekinetic. "That's what you meant when you said you were sorry for breaking my radio! You meant that you made it so the radio wouldn't work and so the announcer would shut up about Ozzies!"  
  
The girl looked at him with a startled face. She clearly was not expecting him to say that. Her face suddenly changed from surprise to alarm. She looked from side to side then up at the building across the street. Jed followed were her eyes glanced at. The streets were wet and few people walked the streets due to the rain. Most hurried past them without a glance. Jed figured the girl had placed some sort of mind-eye barrier around them that made them invisible to an untrained eye. He looked at a couple people that were stationary. One man was in front of the newspaper stand reading the newspaper. Another sat in a car waiting for some one a long time by the looks of the pile of cigarettes on the ground. Then Jed looked up at the building. He did not notice anything unusual. A woman sat with her daughter in the window eating. Nothing unusual about that, Jed thought. Unexpectedly, he noticed something shimmering on the rooftop. Jed squinted his eyes. He thought he saw something or someone there with what looked like a- a gun.  
  
"A sniper rifle is more like it," the girl said scornfully. Jed looked at her in surprise. She stared at him with hard eyes now. "I wish you had not said that out loud…"  
  
"Will- will you kill me now?" Jed asked frightfully. He didn't want to die, not yet at least.  
  
She gave him a small smile. Jed took that as a yes. He knew he would have to except now or die.  
  
"If I choose to help you, will you let me go?" He whispered. Jed figured if that didn't work then he, at least, could make a run for it. He really doubted that he'd get far running though.  
  
The girl shook her head.  
  
Jed looked at her in disbelief. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't you let me go?"  
  
"Either you come with me or you die," she stated, "Those are you choices."  
  
"But- but before you said…"  
  
"I said no such thing," she interrupted. "Plus," she added, "I already gave away to much due to your curious persistence."  
  
Jed just gaped. This can't be happening! He knew she had told him all that information on purpose…  
  
The girl leaned forward whispering. "Do you really want to stay here?" She motioned to his little corner in the ally. "Do you really want to spend your entire life on the streets?" She shook her head. "I'm offering you a chance, Jed. A chance to live you life and not have to steal it from others."  
  
"I- I…" Jed cried into his hands, "I don't want to live like this anymore! I don't! I don't!" He wept tears that had not fallen since he was that seven-year old boy the day his mother died. Memories flooded him like a river. He remembered his mother's laughter as his father told a joke. He remembered his stepfather's happy smile. He remembered how cheerful it used to be before she became sick.  
  
Jed cried. He cried into warm arms. Warm arms that belonged to a caring person. As he trembled all over with tears, words were whispered into his ears and mind. Words which meant wonders to his heart and nothing to his head. Words that filled him meaning to live and never stop hoping. When Jed's sob subsided, his eyes looked up at the face that held him. At first, he thought he saw his mother's face. He rubbed the remaining tears from his eyes and looked up once more.  
  
The serene face of an angel looked down upon him. Her brown eyes were moist, but not red, from light crying. The black umbrella she had carried lay discarded in the middle of the ally. A sound of fluttering pigeons passed by and she lifted her head, staring at nothing.  
  
"When the sky falls," the girl recited softly into the ally, "The angels must come with it…"  
  
Jed blinked his eyes and sat up. "Are… are you an angel?" He thought aloud.  
  
The girl looked at him and gave him a small smile. "If I'm an angel," she told him, "Then the devil is a saint."  
  
Before Jed could contradict her statement, laughter erupted from behind her. Looking past her, Jed came to see the man that had been in the car leaning against it and laughing. The rain had come to a light drizzle and he had decided to take his smoking outside of the car. Jed had figured sooner or later that man would have, considering the fumes of smoke would have killed him if he had stayed any longer.  
  
"You think that's funny, Thomas?" the girl hissed as she shot the man called Thomas a death glare. He stopped his laughter immediately and stared at her solemn faced.  
  
"Sorry, ma'am," the man retorted but laughter was still in his eyes. "But you have to admit, ma'am," he added, "That the comparison is damn funny."  
  
The girl's glare fell away as she stood up. "Yes, it was, wasn't it?" she said as a light grin appeared on the man's face. "And," she added absent mindedly, "I could compare it to others as well, no?" Thomas's grin seemed to shy away a bit at that comment. "I mean- Hell! - If what Treize said a couple of months ago about God understanding the 'steps' the were taking were true, then the devil might as well be a saint!" The girl shouted out those last words with more venom than any snake Jed knew had.  
  
The man's grin was completely gone now. He just stared at her with an understanding silence. Thomas picked up a cigarette out of his pocket, lit it, and proceeded to smoke.  
  
Jed was completely lost. He had no idea of who and what they were talking about. Then it hit him. The Treize they were talking about was the Treize, as in Treize Kushrenada. The founder and head of the Oz Specials. A confidant of the Romefeller Foundation. A very rich man. Jed had heard of him through his radio and very much disliked him. It seemed that every time Treize spoke he used well stated words to cover up the lies and treacheries. Treize acts like a saint in public, but there are many wolves in sheepskin now a day, thought Jed grimly.  
  
Thomas glanced at him and chuckled. "It seems that someone thinks the way you do, Skye."  
  
Skye? Was that her name? Jed looked at the back of the girl's head. She no longer stood tense from her little speech but she wasn't exactly relaxed either. Her head was turned toward the newspaper stand, and Thomas just grinned ruefully at him. Personally, Jed did not like the guy and thought him a weirdo. Of course, that was his opinion, and usually his opinion didn't count.  
  
"Hey, Skye," Thomas called. Skye turned her head to him. "The kid in?" He gestured toward Jed.  
  
"He's in," she replied. Jed was about to retort that he had not said he would except but caught himself short. He had in a way accepted. He had accepted he hated the way he lived, and doing so he had accepted into helping Skye. Jed stood up. He breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled. Already he felt better.  
  
  
  
AN: What's with the gun on the roof? What's with this weird guy Thomas? And is the girl's name Skye? Find out in the next chapter of The Rogue… Yes I do like doing that. Well, please review. Thanx 


End file.
